Switching
by squigle.x
Summary: Harry and Ginny switch bodies for a day, how will they react? ONE SHOT very short. WILL BE LENGTHENED UPON REQUEST.


**A/N:**

**Here is my first ONE SHOT, and my attempt at comedy :P Please read and review and tell me what you think. Its very short but hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *sad face***

Ginny walked into the Common room to see her boyfriend Harry Potter sprawled across one of the chairs, opposite Ron and Hermione. Her tummy fluttered at the thought that she was the girl the _chosen one _I had picked.

She sauntered over to Harry and kissed him on the lips before sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Don't do that when I'm around" Ron groaned from the opposite couch, twisting his face into one of those of disgust.

"Ronald! Stop being so childish!" Hermione said jabbing Ron in the ribs who turned and started arguing with Hermione.

"Want to go?" Harry asked taking Ginny's hand, they got up and hurriedly left the room. "Where are you two going" Ron shouted, but Harry closed the portrait before Ginny could send a spiteful retort.

The duo took shelter in an empty classroom, having hushed conversations and secret meetings like this created the illusion of mystery behind their relationship. The sheer excitement of sneaking around after dark...

"Its nice being alone" Ginny mumbled into Harry's sweater as they wandered back towards the warmth of the Common room.

"I could get used to it" Harry whispered back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't two lovely Grfiyndor's wandering the corridor's AND its Harry Potter" Malfoy droned as he came up to them in the other direction, his hair gleaming in the torch light with his face twisted into a snigger.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to walk round him. "Oh, and talking back seems like the right opportunity to deduct points!" Malfoy exclaimed with a gleam in his eye.

Harry was about to send a hex in Malfoy's direction but instead of hitting him, it rebounded of an invisible shield. The curse came hurtling back towards the lovers and with a blasting light they careened backwards landing with a thud on the cold stone floor of the hallways of Hogwarts.

"Whoops" Malfoy sniggered stepping over the couple spread eagled across the ground and walking onwards.

**[===========]**

Ginny groaned and rolled onto her back, something felt strange and she couldn't place a finger on it. As she opened her eyes she was met with a blur and she spun around frantically wondering what had happened to her vision.

"You alright mate?" Ron called.

_Why was Ron in here, and calling me mate? _Ginny thought as she spotted a flash of a red smudge in her vision. Something got shoved into her hands by her brother. Glasses.

"Ch-cheers" she said shoving them on. Ginny rubbed her throat as the words croaked out in a deep growl. "What's wrong with my voice?" The world came into to focus before her as she looked across at her brother who was staring at her strangely.

"It sounds the same as always" Ron mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Ginny ran a finger through her hair, and she realised she didn't have any hair. Just short tufts which felt oddly familiar, she ran her fingers through this very same hair when she was alone with a special someone...

That's when she noticed down there. Slowly and reluctantly she took a glance down the fabric pj bottoms. She yelped in shock and stood up suddenly.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You're acting kind of strange" Ron said now regarding Ginny with a worried stare.

"I'm alright" Ginny responded scrabbling round the room for the uniform. Once she had successfully grabbed it, she smiled weakly at Ron before running down to the bathroom.

She shut herself in one of the cubicles and got changed as fast as possible.

As Ginny walked back she kept her eyes trained in front of her, not daring to glance on either side. _Guys have no shame_ she thought as a first year walked past her completely starker's "Morning" he grinned. Ginny stared, blushed and carried on.

"Omygohd" Ginny gasped as she walked in on Ron getting changed. "What are you doing!"

Ron turned around pulling his trousers up. "What do you think mate, getting changed and anyway where did you go?" He asked fastening the button and fixing his fly.

"The bathroom" she said. Ron stared at her before returning to his shirt. Ginny grabbed Harry's wand and ran out of the dorm. Colliding with herself.

"What. In. Merlin's. Beard!" she gasped blinking at her reflection.

"Ginny! Thank god!" her reflection said. "What?" Ginny asked.

"It's me Harry! I think somehow that hex failed" Harry said.

"What are we going to do!" Ginny asked staring blindly round the room.

"Talk to Hermione, she will know what to do" Harry said.

"She will laugh at us!"

"No she won't"

"Anyway what do I do with this thing"

"What thing?"

"You know..."

"No I don't"

"_Willy_" she hissed at Harry

"Oh..." he said blushing "Well you, you know piss with it..."

"I know that, but how?"

"Figure it out. Besides what do these do? Do they have a function of some sort or are they decoration?" Harry asked placing his hands on his boobs.

Ginny spluttered at herself or Harry.

"Don't ogle them ok? They are mine, not yours"

"Well for now they're mine!" Harry grinned

She punched him in the shoulder and he grimaced.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked coming up behind them and glancing at his sister who was clutching her chest. She blushed slightly before lowering her hands.

"Nothing" Ginny gasped walking past herself.

As they were eating breakfast, Ginny overheard Hermione talking to Ron. "Is everything ok with Ginny, she was acting strange this morning" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, which began glowing crimson.

"Well, Harry was acting very strange this morning" Ron mumbled around a sausage shoved expertedly into his mouth.

"Hmm..." Hermione trailed off in thought.

As Ginny walked off after Ron towards Harry's lessons, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Yes?" she spun round to come face to face with Harry.

"Ginny, we'll corner Hermione to find a spell to turn it around ok?" Harry murmured loud enough for Ginny to hear, she nodded "Yeah ok"

Harry planted a quick kiss on her lips, earning a melodramatic sigh from Ron before he turned and left. Ginny watched her figure retreating through the crowds of Witches and Wizards.

"Mate, seriously is everything ok...you seem kind of out of it" This came from Ron during Transfiguration. "You barely joined in Defence against the Dark Arts"

Ginny nodded she had the complete answer swimming about in her head. She had some new, decorations in a very private area which jiggled when she moved. Sitting down was the best option, as she didn't know what it would do.

"Yeah, stomach cramps" she said, Ron nodded and patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know how you feel mate, happens all the time" Ron said with a knowing wink. _Uh-Oh...What did that mean in boy language? _She thought as she flicked through the pages of the book before her.

It was going to be a long day.

**[============]**

Harry rolled over onto his tummy, which he found incredibly painful. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes and everything was clear, except for something tickling his neck. As he reached behind his head his hands came into contact with long red hair.

He sat bolt upright in bed as he stared down at his chest. _Shit. _He thought.

What was he going to do with those? He rolled of Ginny's bed and searched through her neatly packed case and came across the items he was looking for.

He was struggling with the clasp of the bra when Hermione walked out the nearest shower cubical wrapped only in a towel.

"You need a hand Gin?" Hermione asked walking over to her. "Yeah, these are a bit of a blast lately" he squeaked, his voice untaurally high pitched. He coughed and tried again.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and fastened the clips. "Thanks" Harry mumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head. Squeak of a voice had muted slightly...

It was the tricky part when it came to the tights, the weird pieces of synthetic material clung to his feet as he tried to push his feet through, and then it stretched and the fabric laddered up his calf.

_I don't think that's meant to happen..._Harry thought as he finished getting changed.

During Charms Harry wanted to lean on the table and rest his bed but found that his chest was in the way, but once he got into a comfortable position he fell asleep.

By the end of the day both Ginny and Harry had been uncomfortable in their new forms and cornered Hermione who was sat reading in the library.

"Hermione" Ginny said, walking over to her friend. "Oh hey Harry" she said patting the seat beside her. "We have a problem" Harry said walking over and perching on a table.

"You aren't pregnant!" Hermione gasped glancing at Ginny sat at the table. "No worse" he said, Hermione gave her a questioningly look before nodding and letting her continue. "Somehow Harry went to hex Malfoy it back fired and Ginny and I have switched bodies."

Hermione blinked at the two of them, realised they weren't joking and began laughing. "You've been like this all day?" she asked wiping the tears away from her eyes. They both nodded in response.

"Right, well its simple really. Switchoso." Hermione said waving her wand.

Both Ginny and harry felt a sudden pull and then blackness clouded their vision. The last thing either of them saw was a grinning Hermione.

**[=======]**

When Ginny came round she was sat in the common room in her own body, she glanced over at Harry who was stirring. Her hands flew to her chest and she sighed happily.

"Seriously Ginny what is with you?" Ron asked glancing up from the daily prophet.

She glanced down at her hands clutching her chest and then to the encounter earlier that morning. _Oh well...I'll make up some excuses _she thought dragging her hands to her lap as Harry beside her clutched his groin.

"Seriously mate?" Ron said glancing between Ginny and Harry "Not you too!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry its TOTALLY short but of course its one shot its sort of Freaky Friday vibe. Maybe when it gets loads of reviews I will redo it that is my attempt at comedy :P, maybe make it longer. But that's it for now!**


End file.
